


One of The Boys

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Tumblr requests and imagines [15]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: According to MJ, male allosexual cisgender teenagers are as easy as they come.There's a reason she's a genius, after all.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Reader friendship, Peer Parker/Reader
Series: Tumblr requests and imagines [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432021
Kudos: 60





	One of The Boys

"Come on! Where the fuck did I put them?" You were standing barefoot in just your underwear, with most of the contents of your suitcase spilled on your bed, frantically searching for what your best friend had dubbed your "slutty jammies" (red, satiny and so short they gave the word "cheeky" a whole new meaning), but for the life of you, you couldn't find them. And Peter was going to be there any minute! God, why did you have let MJ talk you into doing this? Oh, that's right, _because_ of Peter. Because of him and his god-damned gorgeous face. Because of his freakishly cute curls, stupid dreamy eyes, dumb childlike laugh, so honest and warm. Because of his fucking incredible mind, so brilliant it had won him an internship at Stark industries... Yet too stupid to realize how utterly, completely and hopelessly crazy you were for him.

Too stupid to realize the girl _he_ wanted was utterly, completely and hopelessly _uninterested_. It wasn't his fault, had MJ been able to reciprocate, you knew she would have, she just didn't feel like that about anyone. In fact, you suspected one of the reasons she seemed to be so invested in getting you and Peter together was to alleviate her feelings of guilt about not liking him back, even though she knew it wasn't her fault; She hadn't ever flirted or led him on. She had only been her usual, awesome self, and the literal boy of your dreams was reduced to a blushy, flustered mess whenever she was around...

Meanwhile, with you, he talked about star wars, and quantum physics and the girls he liked. With you, he hanged out and built Lego sets and _high fived you _goodbye, with the same secret handshake he used with Ned. At first, you had been over the moon when they had first thought it to you. Now you understood what it truly meant: For them, you were one of them. One of the boys.

"I just want him to see me, you know? Just once" You had whined to her earlier on the bus, while she listened with the infinite patience she reserved only for you, "God, why does it have to be so complicated?!"

She snorted,

"No, the mathematics of non-relativistic quantum mechanics are complicated. Peter is a male, allosexual cisgender teenager. Those are as easy as they come. You want him to realize you're a girl? Show him some skin."

"Peter's not like that!" You argued, offended on his behalf. MJ rolled her eyes,

"_He_ _is_ _a guy_ , doesn't matter how much of a gentleman he is, his veins are still as flooded with as many hormones as, let's say, Brad's. You want him to see you? Here's what we'll do..."

So here you were, digging through your luggage for the sexiest pieces of clothing you owned, as MJ talked to Peter and found some excuse to make him go into your room.

You finally caught a glimpse of red fabric on the other side of the bed, under your comfiest Mid Town High hoodie, leaning down until you practically were in all fours on the bed to reach it... Just as Peter barged through the door.

"Hey, y/n! MJ said you needed help with the thermost-... WOAH NELLY!"

Startled, you jumped away from the bed with a scream, your right foot slipping on a t-shirt abandoned on the floor. You hit the ground, falling on your butt. Hard.

"Peter, what the fuck? You don't enter a girl's room without knocking!" You yelled, teary eyed from the pain, scrambling to cover yourself with the first thing you found; a sheer blue top. He was covering his eyes with his hands.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! MJ said you needed... Wait, I'll find you something to cover up!" He ignored the pile of clothes beside you on your bed and the equally close blankets on MJ's to run into the little adjoined bathroom looking for a robe. You were so mortified, scrunching your eyes shut, that you didn't see him sneaking a peek at your naked form right before disappearing and returning with said robe.

You snatched it none too gently from his hands, finally getting up. He turned around to give you some semblance of privacy while you put it on, eyes locking in the mirror you hadn't noticed reflecting you.

"I'm sorry" he repeated, "MJ said you guys needed help with the weird european thermostat-thingy?"

"Thanks, Parker, but I think I'll handle it myself" You replied, curtly. He nodded,

"R-right, yeah, I- of course... I totally get it" He stamered, still rooted to the spot.

"Y/n? What happened? What's with all the screaming?" MJ and Betty run into the room, eyes from Peter's beet red face, to yours, just as crimson.

Peter opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, before giving up trying to get any words out, and practically running out of the room.

MJ then turned to you, cocking a naturally perfect eyebrow in question.

You threw yourself face first on your bed, without even bothering removing your clothes from it.

"I think I might have showed Peter more skin than I intended..." You groaned into your pillow.

...

"... And he seriously cried 'Whoah, Nellie'??"

For once, Betty had forsaken her boyfriend in favor of sitting next to you and MJ on the bus.

"I know! Who even says 'Whoa, Nellie' anymore?" You both were laughing so hard your stomachs hurt. Even MJ was snickering softly, when Ned approached your seats, visibly uncomfortable.

"Hi, babe, hi y/n, hi MJ" He waved, awkwardly, trying to feign a casual smile, and failing miserably, "uh... MJ, could you like, uh... Trade places with Peter? Because... The sun! Yeah, the sun. He's got really delicate skin, and the sunlight in our seats is going to give him sunburn, so he was wondering if he could, maybe come back here where it's... Less sunny?"

MJ smirked, exchanging a look with Betty, before turning to you,

"See? Easy as they come..." She got up to follow Ned, as you saw Peter Jump outa his seat, that gorgeous smile of his lighting up the whole bus, as he made his way to you.

**The end.**


End file.
